1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler pipe for a packing machine for use in consecutively filling a traveling and continuous series of connected packing container blanks. More specifically, it relates to filling packing container blanks of two joined webs with a liquid product, such as yogurt, and a separate jam product and then sealing the packing container blank.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, rectangular parallelepiped "bricktype" packing containers with triangular tops are widely used for packing liquid food products. In addition, packing containers for which the filler pipe described herein was designed, i.e., those formed of two joined webs in order to minimize the amount of packing container material required, have come into use. These packing containers are used for packing homogeneous liquids such as milk, juice, or yogurt, and the filling pipes used by the packing machines for each type of container are constructed to fill one container at a time.
The above-described packing containers could be filled with only one type of liquid food product. They could be filled with two types of liquid food products only by mixing the two types, thereby in actuality forming one homogeneous liquid food product such as yogurt mixed with jam or fruit particles. Two liquid food products could not be filled in a separated condition.